codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Deacoder's Reviews: The Key
I'm really depressed because I think I'm going to fail statistics. Since I'm between assignments and in despair, I decided to review a really depressing episode. In that vein, I give you a review of "The Key". =The Review= This episode is obviously interesting for two reasons: 1 the tower in the titlecard isn't red, and 2, the writers are Bruno Regeste and Sophie Decroisette, the two head writers, so you know this episode is critical to the storyline. The episode starts with everyone except Jeremie arriving in the lab, to see Jeremie, who marathoned "Franz Hopper's Diary". Jeremie's line "I spent the whole night reading Franz Hopper's diary" sounds like something a fanfic reader would say. We get infodumping from Waldo Schaeffer, as he explains why he made the supercomputer, how Xana came to be, and what Project Carthage was. We then watch as he slowly descends into madness. He explains his twisted plan to live with his daughter forever. :Franz: "We will live here forever in safety!" :Xana: "Um, Franz? Isn't this thing powered by a non-renewable fuel source?" :Franz "We will be the gods of this world!" :Xana "Holy crap, this guy is insane. No wonder his wife faked a kidnapping to get away from him. I am out of here as soon as I can get out." All humor aside, this is a subtle kind of horror, and well executed. +1 to the writers. Jeremie explains why XANA keeps tentacle mindraping Aelita: Xana wants her system permissions to escape the supercomputer. In the next scene, we see Aelita idly stirring her soup, as Jeremie shows up. He explains that he was wrong about her virus, and she's missing some fragment. They plan to get that fragment. Aelita says "Out of the question", and leaves. Jeremie goes after her, but she has this line: "I refuse to goto Lyoko ever again! My father stole my life from me. He was a totally insane second-rate magician. Because of him, I am nothing." This line shows a lot about Franz Hopper. For starters, he is so crazy, even Aelita thinks he's insane. That's like having Hitler call you an asshole, or having a honey boo boo call you trashy. Aelita hits a real source of despair: having to deal with a mentally ill family member, knowing that their problems may be genetic. Jeremie tries to comfort her "this was before season 3 when he became a lot more obsessive". She then points out the possibility that they fail, and Xana could escape. We then get an "OddManwhoreMoron" scene which is actually funny. Ulrich then tries to ask out Yumi. William then pisses off yumi by trying to ask her out, and pisses off the show's depraved homosexual fanbase by being heterosexual. Sissi then takes advantage of the situation, and asks Ulrich out. In a moment of despair, Ulrich says yes. At the same time, William is rejected by Yumi. After a commercial break, Aelita turns off the supercomputer, and dies. "Aeltia is dead again! Everyone do a shot!". A little later, Jeremie complains about the supercomputer not responding and not being able to find Aelita. He leaves to check on the machine. Sissi gives Ulrich a gift, and mentions their date, pissing off Yumi, who is trying to ask him out. Odd then ruins the drama with horrible poetry. Jeremie then walks in on the supercomputer, and finds Aelita dead and the supercomputer off. He turns it on, and hopes that she will reawaken. Jeremie calls her insane and asks why she did that. To anyone who disagrees with me when I say that Aelita is insane, I would like to point out that she just tried to kill herself, and Jeremie asks if she's insane. She reveals she was martyring herself for the world. Aelita, I hate to point it out, but this world isn't worth dying over. Ulrich then unwraps the gift, only to find out that it was a picture cube of sissi. We get a Hiroki shipping scene, and Ulrich meets Yumi again. We then get Ulrich cockblocked by Jeremie calling. Jeremie explains that they're staring a new mission. The shot of Jim in a tux is actually funny. Odd then gets a date, only to lose it for being Odd. He then goes to the factory. Jeremie starts the mission. ABORT THE MISSION! THE SEASON 1 VIRTUALIZATION MUSIC IS PLAYING! They arrive at Carthage via recycled footage. Yumi then does two minutes of gratuitous flipping to the key. She opens a hole in the floor, and they go down the resulting stairs. Near the bottom of Carthage, where all the junk pieces have apparently fallen, they find Aelita's memories. It's booby trapped with Creepers. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi stay to fight the creepers while Aelita actually runs to the key. Sadly, using her legs has diverted bloodflow from her vocal cords, and she can't use the long single not of angry music to fill the gap. Odd is devirtualized, and Ulrich and Yumi rendezvous with Aelita. They try to jump the gap. Aelita is used to trying jumps to kill herself, but Yumi and Ulrich are not. Aelita makes it, but Yumi is hanging on Ulrich who is hanging on the ledge. :Yumi: "Damn. I was a few feet from getting in that kimono!" :Ulrich: "Hmm, should I try to help her, or let her plummet to her doom? She's an ass so both plans have good parts." :Yumi is devirtualized :Ulrich: "Damn, but problem solved." The path starts falling apart, killing the creepers. Ulrich and Aelita nearly fall to their doom, but the Deus Ex Machina "Although I guess it's godmode in machine" kicks in, and Franz controls some mantas to get them to the fragment. The fragment then explodes like uninsured correlleware. The whole room falls apart, and Ulrich is crushed to death. There is a one second thing in here that is truly horrifying: the manta, who saved their lives, tries to save Aeltia. It then gets crushed to death. We hear it cry as it dies, knowing that unlike the warriors, it is truly the end for that manta. The room is then empty, with her one a single panel, and the cry of the tentacle monster is heard. She is then Tentacle Mind Raped to death. "Aeltia is dead again, everyone do a shot!" Throughout Lyoko, in what was clearly the budget shot, the lighting of Lyoko dies. Carthage dimms, and the programs end. X.A.N.A. activates the Way towers, and escapes the supercomputer. Umm, Paris is a large city. Why did nobody notice a tar storm appear over a factory? Franz then gives Aelita her memories back, and brings her back to life. Lyoko's lighting engine restarts, and all of the towers turn white. She is then devirtualized. The gang then meets in Jeremie's room. Aelita explains the plot, saying that fighting xana is her job. Jeremie corrects her: It's their job. The Review in Summary This episode is good. The plot with Ulrich and Yumi manages to not be tedious, Odd manages to not be annoying, etc. The drama was amazing, the portrayal of a man going insane is amazingly horrifying, and the shot of Lyoko dying is gloriously evil. This episode had a few problems though. For starters, why didn't Aelita use the long single note of angry music to escape, or keep the room from collapsing, or incapacitate the Scyphozoa? This is one of the Aelita options! Aside from that, this episode is flawless. So the overall rating is: 9/10. This episode is powerful, has many amazing dramatic scenes, and has some decent comedy. On a more serious unrelated note; I would like to thank all of my readers for enjoying my reviews. I would like to ask for a minor form of appreciation. I'm not making a Patreon account. Instead, I would like to ask all of you to, by lawful means only, set aside some money for a medical research group, the Foregen Organization: foregen.org. Foregen is working on researching regenerative medicine for victims of a specific type of non-consensual plastic surgery, that I can't mention on this blog, because of wiki content rules. However, this is a charity that is worthy of help, and I would like you all to try. In leu of donations to support Deadcoder's Reviews, I would like all of my viewers to donate some money to Foregen to aid medical research. Thank you all again for enjoying this review, and I hope it made you think about something. Category:Blog posts Category:The Key